


Stardew Valley Calendar

by EllieHeggles



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Calendar, resource, stardew valley resource
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieHeggles/pseuds/EllieHeggles
Summary: My personal translation of the Stardew Valley seasons into a real-life calendar for a future fic, free to use lol





	Stardew Valley Calendar

JAN - WINTER 12 - 21

January 7th - **Harvey’s Bday** (Winter 14th)

January 8th - 17th - **Night Market** (Winter 15th - 17th)

January 17th - **Wizard’s Bday** (Winter 17th)

January 29th - **Evelyn’s Bday** (Winter 20th)

 

FEB - WINTER  22 - 28

February 9th - **Leah’s bday** (Winter 23rd)

February 25th - **Clint’s bday** (Winter 26th)

 

MARCH - SPRING 1-10

March 12th - **Kent’s bday** (Spring 4th)

March 21st - **Lewis’ bday** (Spring 7th)

March 31st - **Vincent’s bday** (Spring 10th)

 

APRIL - SPRING 11-18

April 8th - **Egg festival** (Spring 13th)

April 12th - **Haley’s bday** (Spring 14th)

April 29th - **Pam’s bday** (Spring 18th)

April 14th - 30th - **Salmonberry Seasons** (Spring 15th -18th)

 

MAY - SPRING 19-28

May 2nd - **Shane’s bday** (Spring 20th)

May 18th - **Flower Dance** (Spring 24th)

May 22nd - **Pierre’s Bday** (Spring 26th)

May 30th - **Emily’s bday** (Spring 27th)

 

JUNE - SUMMER 1 - 8

June 15th - **Jas’ Bday** (Summer 4th)

June 30th - **Gus’ Bday** (Summer 8th)

 

JULY - SUMMER 9 - 18

July 4th - **Maru’s Bday** (Summer 10th)

July 7th - **Luau** (Summer 11th)

July 18th - **Alex’s bday** (Summer 13th)

July 25th - **Sam’s bday** (Summer 17th)

July 6th - 18th -  **extra forageables at the beach** (Summer 12th-14th)

 

AUGUST - SUMMER 19 - 20

August 1st - **Demetrius’ Bday** (Summer 19th)

August 13th - **Dwarf's Bday** (Summer 22nd)

August 19th - **Willie’s bday** (Summer 24th)

August 31st - **Dance of the Moonlight Jellies** (Summer 28th)

 

SEPTEMBER - FALL 1-9

September 3rd  - **Penny’s Bday** (Fall 2nd)

September 14th - **Elliott’s bday** (Fall 5th)

 

OCTOBER - FALL 10 - 18

October 6th - **Jodie’s bday**  (Fall 11th)

October 13th - **Abigail’s bday**  (Fall 13th)

October 18th - **Sandy’s bday**  (Fall 15th)

October 21st - **Stardew Valley Fair**  (Fall 16th)

October 30th - **Spirit’s Eve** (Fall 27th)

October 31st - **Marnie’s bday**  (Fall 18th)

  


NOVEMBER - FALL 19 - 28

November 5th - **Robin’s bday**  (Fall 21st)

November 20th - **George’s bday**  (Fall 24th)

 

DECEMBER - WINTER 1 - 11

December 1st - **Krobus’ bday** (Winter 1st)

December 11th - **Linus’ bday**  (Winter 3rd)

December 18th - **Caroline’s bday**  (Winter 7th)

December 20th  - **Festival of Ice**  (Winter 8th)

December 25th - **Feast of the Winter Star**  (Winter 25th)

December 30th - **Sebastian’s bday**  (Winter 10th)

**Author's Note:**

> okay a couple of notes: I moved the festivals around a lil to fit with their real-life counterparts and kinda vaguely translated the birthdays not very well  
> this is ofc unofficial and just how I imagined it


End file.
